


Obey Me In Everything

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Anonymous Prompt from Tumblr - "You're bleeding all over my carpet" + "Stay awake" for Edward/Oswald :)





	

Edward’s mind was fuzzy as he awoke, his eyes blurred as he tried to clear his thoughts. Where was he? What happened? He closed his eyes again before he felt something smack his face, felt weight on his lap.

“Stay awake.” Edward groaned as he tilted his head upwards, his head lolling slightly to the side before he felt someone’s hands on his face, forcing him to look forward. He forced his eyes open and looked up at Oswald who was straddling his lap.

“Oswald?” He asked groggily, trying to move his hand to his head which was pulsing it ached so badly, only to find that his hands were tied behind his back. “What-”

“Well … Look. You’re bleeding all over _my_ carpet.” Oswald said shaking his head. “Honestly.” He said as if disappointed by Edward. He was bleeding? That might explain the pulsing in his head, though now that he was a bit more awake, he was suddenly aware of pain in his wrists, felt liquid running down his fingers, dripping down to the floor. Flashes of a struggle registered in his mind, bits and pieces coming back to him.

Him attacking Oswald … His best friend … Who had killed the love of his life. He remembered the glimpse of a large candlestick moments before he’d lost consciousness. He remembered waking up once after that. Struggled against his bonds, hurt his wrists. Remembered Oswald bending him over and spanking him, and the pain and heat in his bottom against the wooden chair seemed to become more noticeable.

“You tried to kill me Edward.” Oswald said as if he were talking to a naughty child. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“You killed her …” He said, his voice still sounding groggy. “I loved her … She was everything to me. And you took her from me.” He said, his eyes unfocused.

“I did it because she was in my way.” Oswald said. “I knew it would hurt you, but I also knew the pain would pass … And then you’d be mine. But … Barbara had to get to you first.” He said shaking his head. “Edward, I would do anything for you … If you would only have me.”

“I would never have you! You disgust me!” Edward said, a bit clearer this time.

“I thought you’d say that …” Oswald said, though it was clear the words had hurt him. “But … You’ll come around.” He said. “Or at least … You’ll come.” He said his hand going between them and grasping Edward’s soft cock in his hands. “Would things have been different, I wonder … If she had never come into your life?” He asked. “If I had the guts to tell you how I feel … If I hadn’t been such a coward … Would you have loved me back?”

Edward said nothing as he glared up at Oswald, ignoring the fact that he was nude while Oswald was fully clothed in his suit.

“Edward.” He said squeezing a bit harder and Edward closed his eyes, cringing at the slight pain he felt in his groin. “Answer me, my love.”

“No.” Edward said. Oswald looked up at him. “I cared about you … But I never loved you. Not the way you want.”

“I don’t believe that.” Oswald said. “You’re mad … I understand. But your anger will pass.” He said nodding. “You’ll want me. One day.” He said gently stroking his hand over Edward’s cock which remained soft. He worked his hand over him for a few more moments before he realised that Edward’s cock wasn’t even remotely hardening. So … He really was mad. “Would it help if I apologised?” He whispered into his ear. “Because I am so … So terribly sorry … That you’re mad at me.” That wasn’t entirely an apology. It was an apology for Edward’s feelings, not Oswald’s crime. It pushed the blame onto him, not Oswald. Edward looked away from him and Oswald smiled slightly.

“Perhaps I should try another tactic then … Because I will have you. And you know I’m very good at getting what I want.” Oswald said, sliding out of his lap and lowering himself to his knees. Edward refused to look at him, kept his eyes firmly closed, ignored the feeling of Oswald’s hand on his shaft, and nearly jumped when he felt the hot moist heat of Oswald’s mouth around him. Block it out … It was easier said than done. His hand had been rough, uncaring, unpleasant. But his mouth … His mouth was disgusting but god it felt so good. So warm and wet and smooth. He kept his eyes closed as Oswald took him further into his mouth, and he pictured Isabella on her knees before him, her bright lipstick covered lips wrapped around his shaft, and he felt himself growing harder and harder inside of his mouth.

Oswald moaned as he took him in deeper, and it pulled Edward from his fantasy. He glanced down at Oswald a moment before he looked away … He didn’t want this. He didn’t … But god did it feel so good. How could something so wrong feel so good. He didn’t even like men! Did he?

“This is so wrong.” Edward said shaking his head. He was tied to a chair, bleeding onto his bosses carpet, while the man who murdered his girlfriend sucked him off … And he was enjoying it. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t deny it … He was enjoying this. Despite the fact that he was the one tied to the chair, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of power … Oswald was one of the most powerful people in Gotham … And Edward could control him with a glance. If only he said yes … All he had to do was love him … And Oswald would be putty in his hands.

The thought alone made a loud moan escape from his mouth. “Oswald …” He whispered, and Oswald looked up at him. “Please … Untie me.” Oswald looked up at him as he pulled back off his cock, a string of saliva connecting from Edward’s cock to Oswald’s lip.

“And if I do?” He asked.

“I want to fuck you.” Edward said, shifting his hips towards Oswald’s mouth, wanting to be inside his mouth, anywhere inside of Oswald. It sickened him how quickly he could move on … And to his love’s killer … Then again … Hadn’t the same thing happened with Kristen? And he’d expected her to accept him. He’d technically done the same thing as Oswald had but … Isabella was innocent, Dougherty was … For a lack of a better term, he was abusive. Still … That power rush he had at the idea of controlling Oswald was intoxicating.

Oswald hesitated a moment before he pulled the ropes around Edward’s wrists free, and as Edward tackled him, pinning him to the ground, he wondered if he’d made a mistake. Edward had grabbed the knife he’d forgotten was on the floor, and pressed it to Oswald’s neck. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you?” Edward said, his erection pressing down into him, feeling Oswald’s own through his pants.

Oswald stared up at him, there was no fear in his eyes. “I can’t.” He said simply. He could … There was plenty of reasons why Edward shouldn’t kill him. And he could list off every single one of them, but he knew none of his reasons would matter. “But I’m all you have left …” He said. “Tell me Edward … If you killed me, would you grieve for me as you did her?” He asked and winced as he felt the knife dig into his neck a bit further, cutting the flesh but not enough to be dangerous. “What are you going to do Edward? Are you going to kill me, or fuck me?” Oswald asked. “Or are you planning on doing both?” He asked, bucking his hips up against Edward’s and he saw his expression change from one of anger to one of lust. Oswald felt the knife pull away from his throat, heard it clatter on the floor beside them and before he knew what was happening, his pants were around his thighs, just below his ass and Edward roughly flipped him over onto his stomach.

Oswald was grateful that he’d had the forethought to prepare for this … He’d been itching to have Edward’s cock inside of him even if it meant he had to ride him himself. But this … This was so much better. He closed his eyes as he felt the tip of Edward’s cock at his ass, felt the head break through the tight ring, and closed his eyes as Edward started shoving his cock inside of him.

He groaned as Edward pushed deeper and deeper, his cock felt massive inside of him and he felt like he couldn’t take it. He knew it would hurt, but he didn’t expect it to hurt this much. It felt painful, and strange. But god did he like it … He thrust back against Edward who chuckled slightly, his slippery hands gripping his hips, smearing his own blood over him. “You’re such a whore.” Edward said.

“No, I’m yours …” Oswald said. “No one elses.”

“You’re a greedy, cock sucking whore, come loving whore.” Edward said shoving his cock the rest of the way in and Oswald cried out in both pain and pleasure. This was exactly what he wanted … This is what he craved.

“Yes.” Oswald said. “I’m your whore. Please …” He begged pressing back against him. “Please punish me.” He said. “I’m so sorry.” He said and cried out as Edward’s wet hand slapped against his ass, the wet sticky blood making it hurt so much more.

“I don’t think you really mean that.” Edward said spanking him again as he fucked him hard and fast, his hands gripping his hips so hard they were sure to leave bruises. Oswald felt like he was on fire, his cock twitching between his legs and already he could feel his orgasm building despite the fact that he hadn’t been touched.

“I don’t.” Oswald said, earning him another spank. “Again.” Oswald begged before he felt another slap on his ass, Edward’s hand gripping his warm cheek, before his hands trailed up to his shoulders and pressed him down into the floor. He didn’t even care that Edward’s blood was staining his jacket as Edward rammed his cock into him harder, his balls slapping against him, and Oswald cried out, moaning Edward’s name as come shot out onto the carpet, thick ropes of white fluid spurting onto the baroque rug.

“Yes, Oswald … Ung.” Edward groaned, his hips slapping against him, Oswald’s ass jiggling with the force of each thrust and in a few more pumps Edward came hard inside of his ass, Edward’s teeth biting into Oswald’s neck hard enough it broke the skin, would leave a scar. Oswald cried out in pain as Edward bit him and whimpered when Edward’s tongue licked over the area, as if trying to sooth the wound. “You’re mine now.” Edward said. “There’s no way around this. You are mine, and you will obey me in everything.” Edward said, pushing his hips forward as if to accentuate the fact that he had his softening cock inside of Oswald’s ass.

“Yes.” Oswald said.

“Yes, what?” Edward asked, looking down at him as he pulled out, come dripping from Oswald’s ass. Oswald looked back at him, looking like a wanton whore.

“Yes, Master.” Oswald said, and it brought a smile to Edward’s face. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
